demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Son of Nyx
'''The Son of Nyx '''is a shot story about Noland a child of Nyx who is in search of his mother and also yurns to seek her help and her guidance to control his powers before it's to late. The Son of Nyx '''Ever since I could remember, '''I've been able to see monsters. It has grown into a special talent of mines. And for that I've been picked on beaten up and occasionally wedgied. My name is Noland Yaminosuke, until about a month ago, I've lived a simi-average livestyle. I mean besides the whole being capable of seeing monsters, I've had it pretty sweet. But everything changed on that one night. It was mid October, the scenery was rather normal, since I'm one-fourth Japanese I've lived in Japan for most of my life. But this was the day that everything changed. My father, Hiroshi Yaminosuke, decided to moved to California for a business proposition. At first I wasn't fond of it, but I got over it, considering we had a beach house and lived right on Malibu. But this was when the monsters started attacking. I had read many myths about evil spirits attacking mortals, but these spirits didn't look anything like the ones in the stories. They seemed more Greek than Japanese. As far as I knew, my mother was a lovely woman of American decendant. But she had passed away when I was a baby, so my memories of her weren't that vivid. Finally deciding to clear my head, I headed for the beach. Packing a light bag, I headed out sporting a pair of blue swimming tunks, a pair of red and blue sunglasses, and a bottle of sunblock. The ocean was peaceful today. There were low tides and barely any people. Noticing a peaceful spot, I laid out my beach blanket and laid down making sure everything was ready, before heading into the water. Just as I was about go in, a kind girl noticed me. She had angelic features and was amazingly gorgeous. The girl was probably seventeen, which for me seemed good, considering I always liked older women, even if it was just one year older. She gazed at me with her deep and warm brown eyes, almost wondering if she should talk to me. Walking over I smiled. "Hey, I'm Noland nice to me you." Gazing at me, she nodded. "Noland?" She replied hypnotized by my face. It was like she could see right through me or she wasn't paying much attention to my presence whatsoever. "It's amazing how your live will lead." She said finally acknowledging his presence. "You, should leave this place before they come." "What?" I wondered. "Can we back track for a minute? Hi I'm Noland and you are?" "Hebe." She finally said. "I'm a Greek Goddess. If you have kept up with the Greek myths as much as the Japanese ones, you would know that I'm the Goddess of Youth." "Alright, elaborate. What exactly do you want me to do? You said that I should leave this place before they come. Who are they?" The beautiful goddess smiled. She had long autumn brown hair and milky coco skin. Her eyes left the deep impression of depth and fudge. It was like she was a beautiful angel that wanted to help me. "What is it?" She asked blankly. "Nothing." I blushed afraid she could read my mind. "You should take heed of my words. I want you to find your mother. Only she could help you." "My mother is dead." I replied a bit mellow. It was never a topic I was fond of recollecting on, since I barely knew her. I never was comfortable talking about my mother. "It's ironic how much you've read about mythology. Japanese seems to be your favorite. But you do know somethings about the Nordic ones and even the Egyptians. But it's funny considering everything around is infulenced by Greco-Roman mythology and yet you know nothing about them." "I wouldn't say nothing. I have found that their are many things similar in a lot of myths and the Greeks and Romans have something to them that seems very much like the Egyptians." "True. But untrue." Hebe replied. "They have various things alike, but unlike things happened in Greece things in Egypt happened very different. Enough of that though." Hebe's gaze falttered. "Just speak with your father, he shall know everything, and I would do it soon, because the monsters are closing in quickly. Once you know everything about your mother, you could find her. And by then your adventure will begin." In a vail of mist, the Goddess disappeared. I sulked at the beautiful open sea knowing that I wouldn't get a chance to even swim today. Gathering my things I muscled back towards the house. Once in the house, I decided to change into a purple long sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans and my favorite pair of boots. I knocked on my father's office door and headed on in as he gazed up from a paper he nodded for me to come in. "Father, I have some intersting news to speak with you about." "Oh." my father replied. "Alright tell me." I told him everything, which in short wasn't much. I told him about the mysterious teenaged girl who claimed to be a goddess and how she wanted me to learn about my mother. And the fact that everything would be explained once I knew everything. My father's eyes widened as he put aside his papers and focused on me. "I see." He murmured. "I never thought this day would come. Or I at least had hoped you would find out on your own, without my help. Your mother warned me this might happen. But I didn't believe her, considering the fact that she was just a Primordial Goddess." I squinted my eyes trying to follow his train of thought. "What do you mean Primordial Goddess?" "Noland. You have read many myths but have never took an interest in the ones that relate to you most effectively. I thank you for not persuing this, but maybe it would've been best if you had. The Greek Myths are based upon heores. You know the tales of many heroes." "Yea." I muttered. "The heroes of Egypt were more like Magicians, then there were the heroes of the ancient Chinese myths. There were also Japanese heroes, although they weren't in a way as heroic as others. The myths focused more about the Japanese Gods." "Hmm. It's infact a henderance that you never took interest in the myths of Greece. In those you would find many things in you as well. Like the fact that you can see mysterious things. Such as monsters. Those were heavily infulenced in the Greek myths. More so the myths about Hercules, Perseus and even Theseus." "Who?" I wondered. "Hercules was known for his great strength and acknowledged as a child of Zeus. Perseus another child of Zeus and a great swordsmen, he took down Medusa, one of the Gorgons. Theseus was known as a son of Poseidon, the God of seas, he was known to take down the Minotaur within the Labyrinth." "So how do this connect to my mother?" I asked. "Your mother, is the goddess of night." He replied. "She isn't just the goddess of night, she is the essence of night. She can only exist at a place where night creeps or reigns." "So she is like the Egyptian Gods?" "Don't compare the Greek gods to others, the only ones that even have a slight similarity to them is the Roman Gods, although that's another tale for something else." "So why do I need to know about Nyx." "Good your learning." He replied. "I haven't even mentioned her name and you already know it. That proves that you are your mother's child. Its best for you to met with her and learn about her powers before it's too late." "Where and how will I find her?" I asked. "Where else, in Egyptian you would call it the Duat. But in Greek I would call the Underworld." My father replied. "Alright so I should leave now. I would get myself packed and head on out first thing tommarow." "Noland." My father called. "Be careful, and please do come back. I wouldn't want to live in such a big house alone." Baring a smile, my father picked up a stack of papers and began going over his paperwork. '''The Underworld, '''how was I going to find such a place. Considering what my father, had told me the Underworld was located on the Eastern side of Greece, but that would make no sense. Considering he also mentioned that Western Civilization also helped the Greek gods move to North America. I walked all the way down to Los Angelos, I figure that would be the most sane place to search considering, the name, the city might give me a hint to where exactly the Underworld would be located. After I made it to a mysterious recording studio, I noticed that the studio had D.O.A. on top. It seemed to be accurate considering it was a portal to the Underworld. Quickly making my way in I headed for the elevator. If it was leading to where I hoped it would I would have no problem meeting my mother. In a sudden shorud of darkness, i jumped back to see a mucular man sporting pure white tux. He had braides and seemed to be hispanic if not African American. "Where do you think your going?" He remarked. "I'm going to the Underworld, to see a Goddess." He smiled. "Oh, well then I will need to collect drachma from you." "Drach-what?" I asked misunderstanding what he said. "I need a form of payment, Drachma is the word that is used for an ancient Greek coin which was well in wealth during the ages of Greece. I need one from you to take you to the Underworld. Its a requirement. Besides you being dead." "I'm not dead and I'm sorry I don't have any money. But maybe I could find another form of payment?" "Oh? What did you have in mind?" He asked. "A fight. If I win, you let me go to the Underworld, if I lose then you could kill me." "Blatant and their is no fun in killing mortal." "I'm not mortal, I'm a demigod?" I wondered if I used the right word. "You surely aren't from the Camp. And by looks you seem to be Greek. It seems we've reached an impass. You do me a favor and I'll let you into the Underworld, don't get yourself killed." "Huh?" I wondered. "I can see your life aura flickering, meaning something will happen to your life very soon, I want you to live longer that way when I find you, I could transport you free of charge. Nice huh?" "Alright. I'll be sure not to die any time soon." I nodded nervously. "Welcome aboard." He smiled as I was transported into darkness. '''Darkness, thats all that I saw for miles. '''When I opened my eyes. My arms were burning with black aura like silk. It was attached to my body and from the looks of it. I could control this power. I gazed at a red river current to see my hair was black and longer than normal. My eyes were chaos red and I seemed to be mummufied underneath this black aura. Rising to my feet, I felt a wipblash of nausia. I swiftly staggered and then collapsed to the ground causing a slash of black energy to wave across the landscape. In a wave of destruction, I gazed at shape taking form. It seemed like it was a man, but I couldn't tell. Tired and weary, I fell into a deep slumber. "NO!" I cried as I woke up to see a teenaged kid kendeling a fire. From the looks of the fire, it seemed divined. I gazed at him to notice he was normal. He had olive like skin and hard brown eyes. The boy sported an army jacket and seemed to be sad. "Looks like your awake." He murmured. "It seems like you don't know how to control your powers. Must be new at this." "Yea, only a day." "You've been out cold for three." He replied. "Ok then four days. Who are you?" I murmured. "I'm a child of Hades. Nico di Angelo." "Hades? Wasn't he starel?" "He could bare children, it's just in the beginning he didn't find the need to, considering everyone didn't think too well about him. Ya know being the God of the dead and all isn't a good reputation." "True. Set doesn't get good mentions either." "Set? Is he a god?" Nico asked. "Oh sorry, I studied alot of mythology. Mainly Japanese, then their are other's like Nordic and Egyptian. Set is the Egyptian God of Evil." "Wow! He must have a huge ego." Nico smirked. "Anyways. You should get going. Form the looks of it you were on a quest. And since quest always have a time limit, you should probably get going." "Do you know where I could find Nyx?" I asked. "The Goddess of Darkness, she isn't here right now. But she would be back in the next six hours. Right now its only midnight." "Hmph, thats good. But where could i find the God of Darkness?" "Erebos would be at the furthest reigon hailing from that mountain." Nico pointed at a mountain that seemed to be shaped in dome. "Keep close to that mountain and you should find the domain of darkness, which is where Erebos's physical wall is at. Once there you will find him, and with that you should find Nyx as well." "Thanks." I replied as I rose to m feet. I noticed that this time, I just retained the long black hair rather than the whole effective powers of darkness. "What happened to the big effects of this form?" "I bounded them. You shouldn't walk around having a blessing activated. When you meet Nyx tell that you've met Nico di Angelo, she'll understand, although she won't like it." "Thanks again, and My name's Noland!" "I know, oh and make sure you steer clear of the others. You'll know when you meet them!" In a vail of darkness the kid disappeared and I was left to travel the rest of the way to the mysterious dome. After reaching the dome, I noticed a horrid of hell hounds. The beast looked more like wolves than dogs. They all had ferocious fangs and bared their demon-like eyes as they staggered forward. Rasing my hand, I wiped it as a wave of black energy as the hellhounds burst into golden ore. Glancing at my hand I wondered what this power was. ''Umbra. ''I thought. the work meant dark. It was a word the lead me to believe that my powers were connected to this place. The Underworld. Taking in the understanding, I made my way towards the palace in the distance. Four hours, thats how long it took me to get there. Once there I met a man that sported a long black cloak like shirt. He had black hair and red eyes, just like mine. He seemed to enjoy sitting on his throne as he gazed down at me. Acknowledging me he smiled. "Ah, so you're the one she has been speaking of for sixteen years." the man said. "You're Erebos right?" I asked. "It's ironic that you have to ask me this? It shows how much you do know about the Greeks, I wonder why you are here though?" "I need to know more about my powers, considering Hebe informed me that I should find my mother." "Hebe?" Erebos wondered. "The youth goddess, I see. So that's nice, your mother will be here in two hours, but before then you could learn through me. Let's go, I'll teach you some things about Umbra." "Wait aren't you going to try and kill me?" I asked. "No why would I do that?" He said with bordom in his voice. "I mean, Hera tried it with her step-sons, so I thought that you would too." "Don't compare a Protogenoi to an Olympian, we may be gods, but Olympians are like children to us. Your mother and I were originally the ones who ruled the world before Gaea took over with Uranus, then it was given to Kronos and Rhea and finally Zeus and Hera. So in wisdom your mother and I are known as the pinnicale." "I see." "Let's go Noland, we don't have much time, your mother will be back and at your current state, she might kill you trying to help you." '''Essence came to life, and with that so did energy. '''I gazed at Erebos as he launched blasts of umbra at me. In a wave of my hand I split the blasts in two as I gazed at him. I was becoming tired. I could feel it, but he didn't care. He wanted to push me to my limits. Gazing at him, I raised my hand, in a wave of speed Erebos grasped my arm. "Your using your eyes rather than your senses. You have ADHD for a reason! Use it Noland!" Quickly picking me up, he tossed me across the room as I plummited and rolled across the floor. Pain scathed a cut across my the edge of my forehead. I rose to my feet as I sighed. "Your tactics are too brutal, are you sure that you're not trying to kill me?" "You think to much on your physical being as of current, not realizing that your body isn't this one." Erebos replied. "Your using your spirit right now, not your body, that's why when you first entered the Underworld, you were incapable of standing well. It took your spirit three days to being stable to be active as your phsyical body would be." "So that means that I can't diie!" I rose to my feet, ad summoned a pure black long sword. It held a chain on it and seemed to have a name. "Tensa Zangetsu!" I called, as the blade shattered the rooms Umbrakinetic energy. Quickly charging I slamed into Erebos's forearm. He gaurded well considering the pressure underath him was beginning to crumble. "You might be getting the understanding of this training, although your ideology is wrong. You can die. You just won't notice it until it happens." He smiled, as he took the blade and snapped it in two. Amazing, I landed on the ground astaunded. My eyes held fear as I gazed at the blade. "Tensa. . . Zangetsu . . ." I murmured. It was unreal, I couldn't believe that the blade could snap so easily. Fear groveled around as I fell to my feet, In a quick grasp, Erebos gripped my neck as he smiled and rose my off the floor. "Rule #1, you never let yourself get overconfident in your abilities, because unlike other gods I won't hesitate to kill you, although it's of no interest to me as of now." Chucking me, I gracefully flew across the grounds once more as I fell on the ground. I wondered what had happened as I drifted into a deep slumber. When I awoke, I was in a room with no windows an the door was missing. I rose to my feet as I headed out of the room. The castle wasn't that complicated considering I stumbled into the throne room to see a beautiful woman. She looked american just like my father had said. She had red eys and long black hair. Her dress was maid of black leaves and thorns. She seemed to be graceful and also seemed to be very calm about things. "I see you've made it here, Noland." The goddess announced. Next to her, Erebos was sitting down as he smiled, ready to leave. "You might want to talk fast, considering that our daughter might be here soon." "Erebos, please stay silent." Nyx replied. "As for Noland, why have you come here. I though I told your father to try to help you lead a normal life." "It was Hebe's works that made me come here." I replied. "She told me that I would need to learn my powers for the upcoming harships. She foresaw my death." "Funny, Hebe, the goddess of Youth foresee anything other than a person becoming old." Nyx replied. "Anyways, Erebos tells me that you were training and you learned about the truth to your current physical powers. I also want to tell you why you can use Umbra. It's because you have the Blessing of Nyx." "Blessing of Nyx?" I wondered. "What's that?" "Its a mystical blessing that various from child to child. But only I can give to demigods, and I often only give it to my children. But you can use Umbra to its fullest potential, because I am the Goddess of the Night." "Why do people call you the Goddess of Darkness." "Because I'm the God of Darkness." Erebos replied. "I am the personification of the Darkness Wall, and the Underworld, people often consider Erebos to be a wall boundarying the Underworld and the Mortal World, as it is, but because of that, Nyx being my wife is labeled the Goddess of Darkness." "I see." I murmured. "Anyways, It looks like I have not much time, but you should learn the turth about your powers, next time. How about we travel to the mortal world together, this time how about to a peaceful place, how about Japan this time, go back home for a while?" I smiled. "Yeah, we could head to a beach and have a pleasant conversation." "That would be lovely, next time you could meet your sister, and with good luck you won't ever meet your brother anytime soon." I wondered what she ment by that, but considering I just met her, I didn't want to ask. In a vail of darkness we both disappeared to a beach somewhere in Japan. Trivia *The character Picture for Noland is Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. *Noland is a Japanese-Greek demigod. *This story guest features Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades. *Erebos is mentioned to have a unique interest with Noland. *Hebe mentions that Noland might die, as to the way she looks at him. **Its also mentioned at the end that Nyx hopes that Noland does meet Thanatos, his half-brother. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:One Shot Category:Children of Nyx